


Make a wish

by Lolistar92



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bets & Wagers, Drinking Games, Fluff and Humor, Haechan/Taeil/Jungwoo, House Party, Johnny/Jaehyun/Taeyong, Kissing, M/M, Omega Lee Taeyong, Omega Nakamoto Yuta, Pack Bonding, Truth or Dare, Unresolved Sexual Tension, YuMark is the OTP because they're my sweethearts, YuTae are vixens, side pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolistar92/pseuds/Lolistar92
Summary: “I need you to make out with me.”Well then.“What?” Yuta asks, slightly winded but mostly amused. He feels a giggle building up in the back of his throat. “Lee Taeyong, what the fuck are you planning?”
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta, Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 41
Kudos: 453





	Make a wish

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! I am back with another 'everyone should get hot and bothered over Yuta' fic. 
> 
> I used their irl ages. A few links here and there to help set the scene. This is just for fun and to write cute boys kissing, hope you guys enjoy!

“I need you to do me a favour.”

[Yuta](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/60/dd/d1/60ddd1d45449d90cb19050f74387fd69.jpg) sways forward easily into [Taeyong’s](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/4d/dc/38/4ddc3807420caaf81759d4ac5ba42bdd.jpg) space, backing the other omega against the wall with arms around his neck. “Whatcha need, pretty boy?” he asks, using his most obnoxious tone because he knows it annoys his best friend.

Sure enough, Taeyong wrinkles his nose at the waft of alcohol from Yuta’s breath. “How much have you had to drink?” Ever the mother hen.

Yuta whines and buries his face into Taeyong’s neck, seeking the comforting scent. Taeyong smells delicious, even to an omega like him. Okay, so maybe he has had too much to drink when his tongue darts out without his permission and licks up Taeyong’s sweaty neck.

“Yuta!” Taeyong snaps, but it’s too funny because his voice goes all high-pitched and shrieky.

Yuta laughs, ducking out of his hiding hole and letting Taeyong manhandle him so he’s the one up against the wall. “I’m not drunk,” he assures Taeyong, widening his eyes to make his case more appealing.

Taeyong looks wholly unconvinced.

“I’m not,” Yuta insists, finally giving up the act and straightening up. He sweeps his free hand through his black hair, the other hand shoving his red solo cup at Taeyong. It’s just ginger ale and a tiny bit of whisky. “I’ve got a game tomorrow, I’m not going overboard.”

Taeyong smiles prettily in approval, which makes Yuta smile right back, enamored. Taeyong cooes and pinches Yuta’s cheek and before Yuta can drop his smile and attack, Taeyong goes on to say, “Good, I need you mostly sober for this or I’ll feel like an asshole.”

Taeyong is literally the nicest person Yuta has ever met in his life, and no, he isn’t biased. “What are you trying to use our seven long years of friendship for now?” Yuta asks.

Instead of answering, Taeyong pulls Yuta’s wrist and has them step back into the house. The music blares loud and with the scent punch of sweaty and horny bodies writing inside, Yuta nearly stumbles. He’d stepped outside to get _away_ from it all.

“Yong,” Yuta whines. Luckily, they step around the dozens of people and head upstairs, towards the rec room of Johnny’s house. Stupid rich boy. The music dulls down considerably as they climb the stairs and go down the hallway.

Yuta barely catches a peek of the open door, but it’s enough to see a small circle of their closest friends lounging in the built-in [sunken](https://sf.ezoiccdn.com/ezoimgfmt/donpedrobrooklyn.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/04/Amazing-Sunken-Living-Room-Designs-pubrnrheart.jpg?ezimgfmt=rs:372x247/rscb1/ng:webp/ngcb1) floor of the rec room. He sees Ten’s shocking head of white blond-hair first, then Taeil and Jungwoo. Taeyong ends up pressing him against the wall just hidden behind the two open French doors before Yuta can see who else is there.

“Listen,” Taeyong says, and Yuta does because there is a suspicious blush on Taeyong’s face that has nothing to do with the night of dancing or small amount of alcohol in his system. “I need your help.”

Yuta arches an eyebrow. “So you’ve said. Are you going to get around to _asking_ me, Yongie?”

Taeyong’s pretty face scrunches in embarrassment and Yuta is keenly interested to figure out what is up with Taeyong. He has a silent bet with himself, 60-40 that the favour will have to do with Johnny versus Jaehyun respectively.

“I need you to make out with me.”

Well then.

Yuta is really happy he dropped off his drink in the kitchen on the way up otherwise he’d have ruined Johnny’s expensive crown finish by dropping his cup down the wall and over the hardwood.

“What?” Yuta asks, slightly winded but mostly amused. He feels a giggle building up in the back of his throat. “Lee Taeyong, what the fuck are you planning?”

Taeyong groans, burying his face in Yuta’s neck this time, clinging tight. “Don’t fucking judge me,” Taeyong pleads, voice all cute and gooey in the way Yuta is always soft for.

“Too late,” Yuta sing-songs, arms grabbing Taeyong’s biceps to get his best friend to face him. “You can’t just leave me hanging. Why do you want me to make out with you?”

The curiosity is brimming inside him, drowning out the music and the scents and even the icky aftertaste of the whiskey that manages to linger in the back of his throat. Now, Yuta is focused just on Taeyong. It’s not like the request itself is shocking, Taeyong’s pretty, Yuta’s hot, they’ve explored a lot about their sexuality with each other first. They’re incredibly close and Yuta knows they’ll end up in the same pack together, the pack that Johnny is already in the midst of creating.

Taeyong still looks incredibly embarrassed but the way that his eyes flit to the door they are still out of sight of clearly hurries him along.

“Don’t judge,” Taeyong repeats, but his shoulders slump, hopelessly.

Yuta smiles, all teeth. “Promise.”

Taeyong glares but it dissolves into a small huff. “They won’t make a move.”

Ah, he should have revised that to a Johnny&Jaehyun bet instead.

“They’re still treating you like a maiden?” Yuta teases. He wraps his arms around Taeyong’s waist and Taeyong falls into him easily, pouting.

“I’m positive it’s Jaehyun’s romantic glasses, but Johnny is just as much of a fucking gentleman. Neither has offered to court me yet.”

“So, you want to get them horny,” Yuta surmises, humming thoughtfully to himself.

Taeyong shrugs, a bit embarrassed. “They’ve both got a thing for omegas. I’m positive they both have some omega on omega porn on their drive or something.”

Yuta giggles, excitement flitting at the bottom of his belly at the thought. “So you’re going to give it to them.”

Taeyong nods. “They’ll probably end up getting us to play truth or dare or something. Ten already knows the plan, he’ll manage to figure out a situation to set it up. You’ll do it?”

Yuta smirks, knowing what the look does for him when Taeyong straightens up a little in his arms. “What’s in it for me?’

Taeyong rolls his eyes. “I’ll make it good for you.”

Yuta taps Taeyong’s lips. “You’re gonna get me hot and horny and then bail on me to have a nice heavy petting session with your alpha and beta. Give me something better-”

“Mark’s in there,” Taeyong cuts him off, a smug smile in place.

Yuta’s heart leaps in his chest. “What – shut up, no he’s not. He said he has his exam.”

Taeyong levels him with a gleeful look. “I heard from Ten who heard from Hendery that Mark skipped their study session once he heard you’d be at Johnny’s party. Johnny even made an exception to his ‘child’s curfew’ to let him come.”

Yuta stomach flutters with butterflies, a shy grin on his face. Mark and him weren’t exactly courting just yet, but that’s mostly because Mark insisted he wanted to wait until he got a job. Which he already had lined up at SM Entertainment, the overachiever.

But still, Mark and Yuta aren’t exactly official. Not for lack of Yuta trying. 

“Mark’s too pure for this depravity.”

Taeyong snorts. “I bet he’ll crack before Johnny and Jaehyun do.”

Now that makes things more interesting.

“I’ll take that bet,” Yuta says, smirking. He knows Mark, the boy will either hide his face the entire time or try to break it up. “The first boytoy that gets hard?”

Taeyong nods his head. “You sure you wanna do that though? Poor Mark will be at a disadvantage.”

Yuta shrugs. “You’ve got two against you. Evens it up. Besides, Mark’s more likely to stop us or hide behind a pillow then get hard.”

Taeyong levels Yuta with a look so heated, Yuta immediately feels himself straightening up, breath catching. “We’ll see. I think this will be good for you too, Yukkuri.” Then he grins, wide and playful. “Winner gets a free favour?”

Yuta rolls his eyes, not wanting to give away how easily Taeyong can rile him. “Deal. Come on, let’s go get you dicked down.”

Adorably, that’s what puts the sex kitten away and gets Taeyong all flustered again. Yuta drags him to the rec room before Taeyong can try to stall any further.

“Taeyong! Yuta!”

Yuta’s already seen most of his friends earlier on in the party but they’ve since broken into smaller groups as Johnny’s party got into full swing. There are a few new faces though, Mark being one of them.

“Mark Lee, what are you doing here?” Yuta greets, pulling [Mark](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/c8/b6/e2/c8b6e27cbfb32b2825ca2ca3d2e213ad.jpg) in for a hug. But not before admiring how hot Mark looks tonight. That better be for his benefit.

Mark gives him an abashed grin. “I was getting pent up with finals, you know how it is.”

Yuta shrugs, smiling as he keeps his arms wrapped around Mark’s neck. “It’s been a while, but I can relate to being…pent up.”

Last year, Mark would be spluttering and trying to fight between melting into the ground at the attention or turning tail and running away. But Mark’s matured a lot over the past year and it makes Yuta’s skin buzz when Mark puts his hands on Yuta’s hips, right above his belt line, and draws Yuta in close. “Yeah?”

Yuta bites his lip, feeling pulse of heat flit across his skin. He really likes this look of confidence on Mark. “Yeah.”

“Is that why you dressed so pretty tonight?”

Yuta can’t keep the silly grin off his face if he tried. “You think I’m pretty?”

Truly he hadn’t put much effort into his wardrobe tonight. Johnny managed to coerce him last minute to come to his party, probably so Taeyong would agree to come, and dropped the shirt he’s wearing off as a present. Again, stupid rich kid.

Mark can’t quite keep the blush off his face but it doesn’t stop him from say, “You’re gorgeous, hyung. “

“Gag. God, you two should just get married already.”

Mark rolls his eyes right as Yuta throws a murderous look over Mark’s shoulder. “Haechanie. Who invited you?”

“Jailbreak. Johnny can’t say no to me. And put those away, hyungie,” Haechan says, saccharine sweet. “I’m just trying to save Mark’s virginity like a good friend.”

Mark makes a wounded noise that reluctantly gets Yuta’s frown to twitch into a smile. Flustered Mark was adorable. Mark lets go of Yuta to try and push Haechan away, but his best friend seemed determined to cock-block Mark tonight. Yuta wonders why before his eyes catch sight of Jungwoo on Taeil’s lap. Ah.

While looking, he catches sight of Ten. Reluctantly, Yuta steps away from Mark. “I’m going to get something to drink, do you want anything, Mark?”

Mark shakes his head, half busy trying to get Haechan to loosen his death grip on Mark’s neck. “Doyoung hyung has my drink,” he chokes out.

Yuta fondly ruffles Mark’s hair and then pinches Haechan’s cheek and steps towards the private bar. It’s where all of the quality stuff is kept, not that Yuta can partake in any of it. He pouts, reaching for the water.

A finger pokes his cheek. “What happened to that smile from a minute ago?”

Yuta bites Ten’s finger. Ten doesn’t even have the good grace to yelp. “Kinky,” his friend says cheekily.

Spitting out Ten’s finger, Yuta rolls his eyes. “Haechan is being needy.”

Ten makes a sound of understanding. “Don’t worry about it, it’s my second project tonight. I’m positive Jungwoo is doing it just to piss Haechannie off.” Ten nods to where Jungwoo is being sickeningly affectionate to Taeil who looks like he is willing to resort to army crawling away from the younger.

Yuta snorts, turning back to Ten. “Yongie told me. You think it’ll work?”

Ten’s eyes twinkle. “Johnny definitely has a kink. Not sure about Jaehyunnie, but he always seems to get a bit hot under the collar when you, Doyoung or Taeyongie get all sweet on each other.”

“Doyoungie, sweet?” Yuta draws his eye to where Doyoung is scolding Taeyong for something or another, probably clothing choice if the way he is tugging at Taeyong’s top to cover his shoulder is any indication. But then again, Jaehyun does seem to have his eyes fixated on the two – well, specifically Taeyong.

“Well, regardless, we’re going to find out tonight,” Ten says, gleeful.

“Is everyone gonna stick around?” Yuta asks, intrigued. If Doyoung and Haechan stick around, the chances of them interrupting Taeyong and Yuta are higher than any of the alphas actually making a move.

“Hmm, yeah. But don’t worry, Haechannie is smart enough to pick up what’s happening, and I’ll sit on Doyoung to keep him from interfering.”

Yuta tugs on Ten’s ear fondly. “You’d make a perfect evil step mother. You got a contingency plan for everything.”

Ten grins, smug and prideful. “It keeps me entertained.”

“What does?”

Yuta doesn’t exactly jump but he is completely caught off guard when [Johnny](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/8d/12/32/8d12322a09147afe135f01d4f5c44c03.jpg) slides behind Ten, leaning on his best friend with a defeated slump.

“Yuta’s blowjob lips,” Ten answers without missing a beat. “What, hunting didn’t go well?” Ten plucks Johnny’s safari beige vest.

Johnny groans looking first at Yuta and then at Taeyong. Who has managed to sandwich himself between [Jaehyun](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/f5/c3/ad/f5c3ad675f2d2cad578cdc0a212ce74a.jpg) and Doyoung. Jaehyun has casually slung an arm behind Taeyong’s head, and even from here Yuta can see how nice Jaehyun’s biceps look.

“What possessed you to dress like this when Jaehyun is dressed like that?” Yuta can’t help but comment, giving Johnny an unimpressed look.

“Dude, not fair,” Johnny whines. “Jaehyun would look good in anything.”

Very true.

“Well Jaehyun might look like boyfriend material, but you can act like it instead. Go bring this to Taeyong,” Ten directs, giving Johnny a tall glass of lemon water. “Don’t forget to tell him he looks hot. Do your endearing dad joke thing.”

Johnny shoots Ten a glare but he doesn’t protest.

Yuta watches him go with a hidden smile. “He’s so whipped for them.”

Ten nods lips pursed thoughtfully. “I don’t think Jaehyun realizes Johnny also has a little flame for him.”

Yuta shrugs. “They’ll figure it out. Then we’re going to have to deal with that poly pile for the rest of our lives.”

Ten groans. “That’s not the only one.”

On cue, Haechan’s shriek followed by Jungwoo’s long peals of laughter have Yuta turning back. Taeil is caught in the middle of the two alphas, looking like he is ready to say his final words to the world.

“We should probably get the games started before they destroy him.” Yuta picks up his drink and heads to the little nest where the rest are congregating.

He catches Mark before he can sit down, grabbing his hand in his own. Mark jumps before he smiles brilliantly, easily following Yuta to the other end of the pit where there is a bit more space for them to sit side by side, and more importantly, on the opposite end of Taeil, Jungwoo and Haechan. Mark takes his left and on his right is Doyoung. Taeyong sits beside him and then Jaehyun. Johnny is clearly in a sulk because he sits beside Mark, pulling Ten to sit beside him in a needy cling. That rounds out their small group.

But together, they’re nearly loud enough to drown out the still thudding music barely muffled by the sound-proofing in the rec room. Distantly, Yuta wonders who is watching the party while they’re all up here, but then decides he doesn’t care. It’s not like anyone would be dumb enough to start shit with the Suh’s after being invited to a party.

Yuta plucks Mark’s drink from Doyoung’s hands, sticking his tongue out at the other omega who levels him with a sour look.

“Here, baby. Loosen up a bit.” Mark blushes, taking the glass from Yuta’s hands, making sure to brush his fingers over Yuta’s. “Tell me how your week was.”

Mark is adorable as he spills on how he was studying for his finals on top of trying to plan the year end school events at the same time. Yuta listens, but not attentively, more focused on the way Mark’s cute face lights up as he hits a funny patch in his story, how his smile widens and how his entire body thrums with energy.

Mark cues into Yuta looking adorably at him at the end of his story, cutting himself off with a whine of, “Hyung!” and burying his face in his hands.

Yuta tugs them down. “Why are you hiding?” he teases, drawing his face in close and looking up at Mark.

Yuta knows he’s pretty, knows how to work his angles and beauty to make anyone melt in his hand. And Mark is easier than most and the poor boy is blushing and stuttering over a sentence but Yuta manages to get, “I can’t think when you look at me like that,” and doesn’t that just make him smile harder?

Before Yuta can tease Mark any further, Ten is loudly calling to the group, “Okay, okay! Listen up, we’re going to play a game of truth or dare.”

There are a few cheers and groans but no one is dumb enough to go against Ten once he is ready to have his way.

Yuta catches Taeyong’s eye and smirks. Taeyong looks nervous but he nods, turning an ear to listen to what Jaehyun is saying, all while his eyes land on Johnny.

“This is going to be so embarrassing,” Mark mumbles into Yuta’s ear, nervous energy making him thump his leg on the ground. Yuta uses it as an excuse to put his hand on Mark’s thigh. He ignores Mark’s squeak of surprise.

“Don’t worry,” Yuta assures, “I won’t give it to you too hard.”

Mark groans, burying his face in his hand while Haechan starts to threaten the room.

Most of the room is only lightly buzzed, Jungwoo probably the worst off despite his impressive tolerance. It’s pretty funny watching Haechan and Ten coordinate the game, settling on spinning an empty bottle of White Label.

Yuta sits back and enjoys the evening chilling with his friends, his almost pack. They’re hilarious and endearing, rowdy and encouraging. Yuta watches with a permanent smile on his face as the game gets underway.

Ten starts off with daring Johnny to eat a spicy pepper and chase it down with tequila. Johnny nearly chokes and dies two seconds into the game, but everyone is too busy laughing their asses off to assist. Johnny gets Doyoung to spill a truth of what he was really up to three weeks ago with that alpha girl that asked Doyoung to meet up with her to ‘discuss some further details’ at their job. Doyoung boringly confesses it was just a business meeting to everyone’s loud booing.

Jaehyun admits to having a crush on Johnny – and doesn’t that get Yuta to shoot Taeyong a leering look, Mark gets dared into serenading Yuta with a rap, Haechan gets dared into giving Jungwoo a lap dance, Jungwoo admits to giving Lucas a blowjob in the gym shower after the varsity game – which makes Mark cry out in disgust and gives Yuta a chance to console him – and Ten gets dared to a body shot off of Johnny’s abs.

The party is in full swing and Yuta nearly forgets about the stupid bet until the bottle lands on him. Ten’s smile is smug as he says, “Yuta hyung, I dare you to kiss Taeyong hyung. With tongue.”

There is a mixed reaction as Haechan and Jungwoo cat call and holler, Doyoung shouting a protest, and Mark suddenly stiffening right next to Yuta. Yuta’s fights a shiver as Mark’s hand curls around Yuta’s thigh, fingers digging in as Taeyong untangles himself from under Jaehyun’s arm to beckon Yuta forward with two crooked fingers.

Yuta finds his own smirk growing on his lips as Johnny makes a winded sound and Jaehyun lists to the side without Taeyong’s support. Both are staring gobsmacked at Taeyong who decides to amp up the dramatics and crawl on the floor towards Yuta.

Well, two can play at that game. He spares a look at Mark, just to gauge what is going on through the young alpha’s head, but to his surprise, Mark has an unreadable look on his face. Yuta pats Mark’s hand gently and Mark startles, immediately letting go and then looking like he regrets the action in as soon as Yuta hits the floor.

“Oh, this is going to be good!” Haechan crows, already catching on as Ten said he would.

“Come here, pretty kitty,” Taeyong purrs, settling on his knees in the middle of the pit. Yuta crawls over to him, making sure to sway his hips so Mark can get a good view of his ass and thick thighs. But to be honest, most of his attention is on Taeyong’s beautiful come hither face.

“You’re looking forward to this,” Yuta teases, reaching Taeyong and leaning forward into Taeyong’s space, so close their breathes are mingling and Yuta can feel the heat of Taeyong’s lips.

“Oh my god,” Johnny whimpers as Haechan and Jungwoo cackle. But their friends’ attention is a periphery thing, secondary to the hot lust pooling in his gut as Taeyong’s eyes flick downward to pay attention to where Yuta is nibbling on his bottom lip.

“Ten,” Doyoung whines, “this is indecent-”

True to his word, Ten sits on Doyoung and leans back to get the omega to shut up. “Nothing indecent has even happened yet, chill.”

Yuta arches an eyebrow. “Shall we make something indecent, Taeyongie?”

Taeyong licks his lips, pink tongue sexy as it peeks out and draws Yuta’s attention. “Give it to me.”

Yuta doesn’t bother sparing any of the alphas a look as he surges forward, pressing his lips hot and heavy over Taeyong’s soft ones.

Taeyong immediately makes a sound of pleasure. Boldened, Yuta switches his angle, licking across Taeyong’s soft lips teasingly as his thumb caresses Taeyong’s throat.

Taeyong makes another half sound, a hitch of his breath trapped in the back of his throat that sounds so sexy, Yuta responds with his own moan.

Suddenly, Taeyong presses forward, so incessant that Yuta has no choice but to move backwards. He lets himself be led back until he’s leaning on his elbows, one of Taeyong’s hands propping him up beside Yuta’s and the other cupping Yuta’s jaw to get a deeper angle.

They break off just for a second, to catch their breath. Yuta takes the chance to steal a quick glance to the side. He sees Jaehyun’s profile first, still looking stunned but staring at the two of them with an intensity that is almost palpable. Yuta meets Taeyong’s half-lidded eyes with his own coy look, peering up at him through his lashes.

Before he can check on Johnny or Mark, Taeyong smirks at him, looking like the definition of seduction as he takes Yuta’s bottom lip in between his teeth and bites, mean and sharp. It catches Yuta completely off guard and makes him whimper, trying to instinctively pull back. But the hand at his jaw moves to the back of Yuta’s head and fists his hair.

And Yuta’s always been weak to a good hair-pull.

Immediately he moans, wanton and loud. Taeyong swallows most of the sound, sealing their lips together again and slipping his tongue into Yuta’s mouth. Taeyong comes closer, until he is practically straddling Yuta, his thigh hot and heavy in between Yuta’s legs, dangerously close to his crotch.

“Jesus,” he hears Johnny call, a faint sound that tapers up at the end into a screech when Yuta spares a hand not keeping him up to slide up Taeyong’s shirt, rucking it up and displaying his back to the group.

“Oh my gosh they’re going to have sex,” is Jungwoo’s contribution and that gets Jaehyun to keen, almost masking Yuta’s moan when Taeyong licks over the roof of his mouth just right.

“Ten stop them!” Doyoung whines when Taeyong breaks their kiss just for a moment to get a better angle. He’s unusually persistent, arching into Yuta’s scratches but refusing to give up control. He pulls Yuta’s head harder until Yuta’s throat is completely bared, Taeyong’s other hand lifting form the floor to wrap around it.

That gets Yuta completely hot and this time the moan he lets out isn’t just theatrical, he’s seriously turned on. He’s losing himself fast to the slick slide of Taeyong’s lips over his, his tongue playing with Yuta’s mouth, his thigh pressing into Yuta’s crotch. He’s positive he’s starting to leak the scent of arousal, can already scent it off Taeyong this close.

It’s almost all enough to make Yuta forget about the bet.

“Yong,” Yuta moans, nails racking down Taeyong’s back when he takes Yuta’s still stinging bottom lip in between his teeth, “more.”

He can feel Taeyong’s smirk against his lips. He half expects it, but it still gets him to whimper when Taeyong roughly pushes him down and crawls over him on all fours. Yuta is much happier with this position, able to wrap his arms around Taeyong’s neck and bring him down so he can get some revenge.

It figures as soon as Taeyong’s hand manages to catch his navel ring and draw another moan of pleasure from Yuta, that someone decides to stop them. 

“Hyung, that’s too much!”

Yuta freezes at the tightness in Mark’s voice. He blinks, dazedly staring at an equally hazy Taeyong before he registers that Mark probably wants them to move. The bubble of arousal pops and with it Yuta finds his awareness growing beyond Taeyong, picking up the smell of alcohol and then then thud of the music downstairs, and the hot stares baring down at them.

Ten makes an amused sound. “Markie, why’d you have to interrupt?”

“Yeah!” Haechan yells. “I wanted to see how far they’d go!”

Mark growls.

Straight up growls at Haechan.

Yuta doesn’t think he’s ever gotten so hard so fast in his life.

The rest of the room freezes at the sound, only broken by Taeyong’s chuckle. “Guess I win.”

Like that, the tension dissipates. Yuta’s eyes flit to Mark but it seems like Mark is getting himself under control, shouldes now rounded in an embarrassed hunch as Haechan teases him. Realizing he’s okay, Yuta turns his attention back to his best friend.

“Definitely not,” Yuta protests, voice still breathy. He pulls Taeyong’s ear in reprimand, leaning up so he’s sitting and turns his head to Ten. “Who was the first to get hard?”

Ten makes a chuffing noise of laughter, leering over at Johnny. “Definitely Johnny hyung.”

“Johnny!” Taeyong whines, and Yuta takes the chance to stand up, smugly grinning down at Taeyong.

“Wait – what?” Johnny says flustered, a pillow on his lap, blushing as Taeyong glares at him.

Both Johnny and Jaehyun are still completely dumbfounded, eyes transfixed on Taeyong who runs a hand through his mused hair and fixes his rucked up shirt. “You both suck. Yuta let me join your threesome instead.”

That finally gets them moving, Jaehyun first and then Johnny with a soft, barely-there growl. The big bad sound tapers into a whimper when Yuta lifts his shirt to tuck his ring back into place. In the meantime, Jaehyun offers Taeyong a hand up. Taeyong takes it with a cute moe of disappointment only slightly appeased when Jaehyun tucks him under his arm. Instead of returning to his seat, Jaehyun walks them over to Johnny. Yuta watches smugly as they possessively tuck Taeyong in between them.

In the background the noise begins to pick back up again as Jaehyun and Johnny talk to Taeyong, Haechan and Jungwoo demand details of the bet from Ten, and Taeil and Doyoung fall into their own conversation.

Yuta grins as two arms wrap around his waist, Mark burying his face into Yuta’s neck with an embarrassed whine. “You were playing a game?”

Yuta wonders how bad it would be to take Mark’s hand and press it to the front of his pants which he is sure are still tented. “I was dared, you know~”

Mark makes a huffing sound. “A second game. Did I almost make you lose?”

Yuta laughs, guiding Mark back to the couch and daringly sitting on his lap. Mark makes a squeaky sound and Yuta’s grin grows wider at the tell-tale bulge under his ass. “No, baby. I always win. But even if I lost, I still think I’d count it as a win.”

After all, there is a different type of thrill when your crush gets all possessive.

Taeyong is pouting as Johnny and Jaehyun dote him with attention. Yuta barely hears Johnny say, “-too hot too stop, babe…” over Haechan loudly demanding whose turn it is and Jungwoo cajoling Taeil to do a kissing game with him. Doyoung has seemed to peace out, retreating to the bar as Ten calls out his order for a complicated drink Doyoung has no intention of making.

“Did you enjoy it?” Yuta asks, subtly grinding back on Mark’s lap.

No one is paying them much attention, but Mark still makes an embarrassed noise, arms tightening around Yuta’s waist and knocking the breath right out of him. Most of that is because he can feel Mark’s muscles flex and that has him shivering in want.

“It was kinda hot, especially the sounds you made,” Mark mumbles, still endearingly tucking his face in the crux of Yuta’s neck.

“But?” Yuta cajoles, tracing a delicate finger up Mark’s forearm and feeling victorious at Mark’s shiver.

“You’re mine,” Mark admits after a pause.

Yuta thinks he could lift up Johnny’s ridiculously huge house right out of its plot of land with how the admission makes him feel. His cheeks hurt from smiling so much and Yuta can’t stop himself from turning on Mark’s lap to grab Mark’s adorably red face.

“Yours,” Yuta promises, kissing Mark’s cheek chastely. “You know, I’ve never really cared for those stuffy courting traditions…”

Mark’s face grows resolute, the stern expression so endearing Yuta nearly pinches Mark’s cheeks. “No, I’m going to court you properly. Just – a few more weeks, hyung. Wait for me?”

Yuta grabs Mark’s hand and entwines their fingers together. He presses a kiss to Mark’s knuckles, letting Mark feel how plush his kiss-swollen lips are. Mark makes another cut off sound, but he doesn’t run away, doesn’t get too flustered. That in of itself has Yuta’s heart soaring all over again. “Of course,” Yuta assures.

A side ways look shows Taeyong is enviously staring at Yuta as Jaehyun and Johnny try to one up each other. It makes Yuta duck his head to press his lips close to Mark’s ear. Just because he can. “Besides, you’re doing leagues better than JohnJae.”

Mark chokes, whether because of the intimacy or because of the comparison, Yuta doesn’t know. Yuta takes the chance to kiss Mark’s ear, getting just the faintest smell of alpha musk from the younger before Haechan throws an empty can of Sprite at them.

“Yah, if you’re going to fuck, take it to the next room!” Haechan whines.

Yuta grabs the can and throws it back with perfect accuracy, smirking as it bounces off Haechan’s head. “You didn’t mind when Taeyong and I were gonna fuck on the floor.”

Haechan delicately sniffs. “Yeah, because it was fun watching Mark lose his shit. I have no interest in a smitten Mark.”

“Hey!” Mark whines, “at least my senpai is paying attention to me.”

Haechan gasps, affronted, but turns his head to the side to see Taeil trying to wiggle out of Jungwoo’s grip. “Yah!”

And so it goes. Ten comes back to give Yuta a congratulatory kiss, probably just to piss Mark off more.

“Next time,” Ten slurs, just a bit drunk as he pats Mark’s head, “we should invite the rest of the team. I could make Kun’s life hell. WinWinie would have no choice but to do agyeo. Oh, and I am sure we could get more make outs. I wanna see you run away from Lucas’ kisses, Markie.”

Yuta wonders what that strange jolt in the pit of his stomach is. Because the thought of Mark getting pinned by a prime alpha like Xuxi is hot but…

Yuta nips Mark’s jaw. “Mine.”

Mark helplessly shrugs at Ten, fake sympathy oozing from his voice as he says, “Sorry, hyung.”

Ten gets that glint in his eye. “Oh, don’t apologize, baby. I always figure out a way to get what I want.”

“Except Sicheng,” Yuta throws, shooing Ten away.

Ten’s sweet look turns devilish. “Don’t worry, Yu-chan. I’ve got a plan for him. It involves you, so make sure you aren’t too far up Mark’s ass by then.”

Yuta snorts about to retort when Mark mumbles, “Won’t be up mine…”

“Oh, don’t tease me, baby,” Yuta purrs, dismissing Ten who leaves them with an eye roll.

Haechan ends up throwing another can at them as Yuta starts necking Mark possessively.

The night progresses on, ending somewhere just before dawn. Yuta barely gets two hours to sleep – on Mark’s chest – before his watch beeps in reminder of his football match. Coach is going to kill him – Yuta honestly meant to be out of here earlier but it’s not like he’s going to pass up a chance to hang with his friends.

Yuta carefully gets up so he doesn’t disturb Mark. The rush of happiness he gets when he realizes Mark’s jacket is wrapped around him brings a silly grin to his face. Thankfully no one is around to see it. He’s going to channel this energy and win the game for sure. Carefully, Yuta brushes Mark’s hair off his forehead, leaning down quickly for a chaste kiss. He tucks the jacket over Mark and then takes in the full view of strewn bodies of his friends.

Ten is adorable slumped over Johnny’s back who is sleeping like a bear on the couch. Just beyond him, Jaehyun has Taeyong tucked carefully between himself and the couch back. Johnny’s arms are over Jaehyun and Taeyong’s legs which is going to make for a nasty wake up when the blood rushes back. Jungwoo is over the coffee table for some reason, with someone’s sweater bundled under his head as a pillow. Doyoung has the whole other side of the couch free for himself, sleeping soundly.

Just as he passes the last couch, Yuta grins, carefully drawing up his phone to take a quick picture of Haechan being spooned protectively by Taeil. Either the boy will try to bribe the picture away or he’ll get flustered anytime he sees it. Either way, Yuta’s keeping it.

He’s almost at the door when he hears a sleepy voice call, “Hyung?”

Yuta freezes, head turning over his shoulder as he looks at Mark’s head poke over the lip of the sunken nest. He looks so adorable, Yuta wants to rush over and pinch his cheeks.

“Go to sleep, Mark,” Yuta whispers. “I’ll be back after the game.”

Instead of doing that, Mark gets up, carefully maneuvering until he’s by Yuta’s side. “I’ll come too. I want to cheer you on.”

Yuta should be responsible and cajole Mark into getting a few more hours of rest. After all, it is exam season for him. Instead, Yuta throws his arms around Mark’s neck and says, “I’ll give you my jersey so you can wear it in the crowd and be my good luck charm.”

“We'll meet you there,” Johnny slurs, eliciting a groan from Ten. Yuta nearly jumps at the gruff voice, laughing as he faces where Jaehyun and Taeyong seem to realize they have a giant sleeping on their feet.

“Sounds good!” Yuta chirps, abandoning his whispering voice.

“God, shut up,” Taeil whines. There is a pause, and then Haechan shrieks. Jungwoo startles awake at the sound, a beer can in hand and wielded like a weapon. Doyoung remains asleep.

In the mess, Yuta slips out the door, tugging Mark’s hand. “Come on, baby. Let’s go get me another win.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know if you're interested in a follow up smut-shot with YuMark getting it on. Or if you're interested in seeing a fic for any of the side pairings! ;D


End file.
